Kisses and Cuffs
by doctormoon
Summary: Hannibal, follows movie, alternative ending. Warning: chap. 8 is up, Dr. Lecter teaches Hannibalism! Inclusive: Backstage report III: The FF Director organises a party for Anonymous Authors...
1. Chapter 1

**Kisses and Cuffs**

Disclaimer: only for fun

_Krendlers house at the lake. Clarice and Hannibal are in the kitchen._

* * *

He saw her pale face, deep in her eyes lay the truth, but she would never admit it,

he saw in her eyes her desire, her dream, her need.

He knew what to do, when he saw her how she came the stairs down, what she

already had chosen, but why not enjoy a little game with her before he…

* * *

Millimetre missing only to touch, to feel, to eat her lovely lips. Her breath was

slow and she was inhaling him.

_She wants me consume through her nose_, he thought.

He backed his head only very slight and she came toward him closing

the distance again, so she could smell him again. He tilted his head

to one side, he hypnotized her with his eyes, she didn't knew what his intention

was, he hold her hand.

"**Cuffs Clarice?**

**So you want me bound?**

**Hmmm?"**

She was lost, why didn't she had him cuffed to the heavy board on her right side,

when she had the chance? He took the cuff out of her hand.

"**Since man and woman started to engage and find a partner for lifetime,**

**they bound with a ring, Clarice,**

He smiled to her,

"**I am sorry that I have not an appropriate ring for you, but I see you have**

**chosen a quite profane alternative! Say Clarice, be honest to yourself and**

**for your own happiness, will you marry me?**

He was kneeling in front of her!

Clarice thought_, I am dreaming, this is not true, is this the moment when_

_a show master comes behind the corner and says:_

_You have been fooled, and here behind the vase is the hidden camera,_

_please smile and wink to our audience!_

"**I would love to sing you my written sonnet and wear a diamond ring on**

**your delicate finger, I would throw thousands rose leaves in this place, I would**

**ordered you bath of champagne and silk bathrobe, I would love to play on**

**my piano notes of my heart to you, but alas, we don't have much time!**

**Clarice, your heart has already answered but why does your head blocking?**

**I lay all your possibilities on the sideboard, I wanted that you choose without**

**my influence. See the truth Clarice, if you wanted me catch and turn me to the **

**FBI, you would choose to come with comfortable feet,**

**if you didn't cared my health**

**and happiness you would choose your gun and trousers, but you let your heart**

**choose, Clarice, and you choose to come in your admirable appearance and bring your big rings!"**

He looked to her waiting.

She was so enjoying that a Cannibal kneeled in front of a FBI agent, but this

was not only funny, this was her life and he offered her a new beginning.

She admitted herself what she had already known.

She nodded,

He took her wrist and cuffed it

"**Now Clarice, I promise you with this Cuff,**

**That I do and will love you for ever,**

**No other appetizer would make me take my eyes off you,**

**I will always be on your side,**

**In good and in better times,**

**I am sure I will never have a bad time,**

She took his hand and pulled him up,

She took the other cuff ring and cuffed his wrist.

"**Hannibal, I had never interest in romance movies,**

**So I am a little out of choosing right words,**

**Apologize my lack of eloquence,**

**The morphine adds it effects too,**

**I promise to you with this cuff**

**My loyalty**

**I am used to explaining rights and**

**not love commitments while cuffing,**

**But while cuffing I had never lied and will never be,**

**So I want say to you,**

**I love you too!"**

A single tear ran Hannibal´s cheek down.

Both leaned in and kissed.

OOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Ok , I admit, he he he, it is horrible,

full of cliché……….

I am so sorry if I have offended some one!

Good you don't know where I am, so I don't have to flee


	2. En Vogue

Disclaimer: only for fun

I didn't expect any comments…blushes

Callisto1791, my special Lady T., Lolita Haze my L.o.t.RINGs fan ;) and DD

Thank you so much for your nice review!!!

* * *

'_This affective decision is my death!' _She thought.

Back when he stood in front of her and inhaled her scent, some memory came back.

As she was in the kitchen and understood her feelings, she remembered an interview she had red.

Out of all the intelligent and valuable books, magazines and texts she ever red in her education and free time, the only text which popped in her mind was about a woman.

Was her name Linda or Lina?

Why didn't she heard her Dad's concern for her? Or Ardelia's warning! Her oath and the psychology professors and classes during the time when she was a student? Or even Krendler's stupid comments about her refusing him!

In which of her many grey gyri went all the wisdom of Socrates, Plato and Descartes?

Who was Linda anyway?! Or Lina?

Well, even a stupid and cheap commercial was better than Linda, or was her name Lina?

Why not remember "_Buy this steel pan with lifelong guarantee, __if you order right now, you get two for one price, and if you are one __of the first fifty, you can have the book "1000 Steak recipes" __for free too!"._

Or songs you hear only one time and it never gets out of your head, all the shit lyrics, if it is allowed to be called that:

'_oh baby, la la la,one __more, dud u du uuu, second more, ohhh, kiss me nicely and we drink for __our happiness, ooooahhh, la la la', _drums, guitars sounding like car crashes.

She had bought a _Vogue_ long time ago, while she looked through, there was an interview and two pictures:

A dark and short haired woman, with dark circles under her eyes, a little over weight and a pale face with sad eyes. Under the picture was a note : **Linda before**, or _Lina_?

After the short interview was the second picture: A fair and long haired woman, at least 10 years younger looking, slim and smiling, glowing eyes, healthy skin colour, fancy dress and sitting on a modern red leather couch: **Lina after**, or _Linda_?

She had red the interview while she was in her restroom and had to pee. And that was it: while peeing, the interview had burned in her brain, she remembered that she was disgusted, she didn't want to read further, but she could not stop.

_Linda's hard times come to a good end!_

_Idol for all other abused women!_

**Linda: "I am the happiest woman world has ever seen since I left my**

**abusive husband, of course I had swore in the church that I would be on**

**his side till death part us, but he was very very rude and violent! He had no**

**respect for me and he gave me never credit for being a good and loyal**

**wife! Now I run my own business and have a new partner on my side, he**

**has not the job a society is proud of, but someone has to be a butcher!**

**He treats me as if I am a Grecian Goddess and we plan going on a**

**journey through Europe next year!"**

She was disturbed and had not wanted to read her magazine anymore, she had put it in her wardrobe under some boxes. She believed she had forgot.

But there, as she was in front of Dr. Hannibal Lecter in the kitchen, she was searching for an answer, the right decision, the right way and the way to wisdom.

'Think hard Clarice, what is the best decision!

What to do?'

BANG: _Linda!!!_

'Who?'

_You know, the woman from Vogue who escaped her abusive husband!_

'And?'

_Do it!_

'What shall I do?'

_Go with him!!!_

'What?! No, why?'

_You know why!_

'No, tell me why!'

_OK, hold yourself steady: no Dad, no family, screaming lambs, no friends, suspended, abusing FBI, no credits, insomnia, dark circles under your eyes, pale and tired,_

_and on the other hand:_

_Happiness, a partner, own business, journeys, Grecian Goddess,_

_You are his Grecian Goddess!!!_

'Oh, now I see, sure, he is my new partner on my side, and I will marry him right now!

He is my Butcher!!!'

After they kissed she looked at him, treating her like a goddess, but this was wrong!

She was under the effect of drugs and under shock of seeing Krendler chewing and swallowing with great appetite his brain!!!

She pulled Dr. Lecter behind her, going upstairs, at first he was confused, he heard the helicopters and sirens, there was less time, maybe she wanted to have her own shoes, of course she need good shoes for the run!

She took the key for the cuffs, unlocked themselves.

Clarice blurted "I cant, I am drugged and it is Linda's fault! I cannot go with you now!"

Dr. Lecter:" _Who is Linda_?!"

Who was this _Linda_, and why did he miss her in all the observations?! He made a memo to find her and kill her for destroying such a beautiful, flawless and romantic beginning.

How could this _Linda _have such power over her feelings? Was she a new psychiatrist at the FBI?

Why did his manipulative drugs didn't worked as he had planned?

Dr. Lecter was very angry and impatient. In his eyes grew the tiny red spots to whirling ruby pupils.

OOooOOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOoo

M.


	3. surviving of the fittest

And the horror of abusing the Anglo-Saxon property goes on…English is not my mother tongue.

I lay my hand on the holy Lectergraphy and swear that I don't claim…

* * *

_Why did he have to deal now with two women? _

_What was Linda's weakness and desire, __her motive was clear, but where was her Achilles heel?_

_How could he make Clarice get rid of her?_

Hannibal's brain worked high speed.

Clarice felt hot and uncomfortable:

"Linda could do it, I cant, I am not ready, it feels wrong, it tastes wrong!"

Hannibal could not keep his sarcastic voice under control:

"Divorcing so soon Agent Clarice Starling?"

And he could top it too: "Do you want set a second world record? The shortest marriage with a cannibal?!" He said in high voice enjoying his comment.

Clarice: "No. The shortest marriage with a butcher." She tried to be funny, but it sounded lamentable.

'Why all the degradation?', he misunderstood what she meant with "butcher".

"As we are divorced now, Clarice, lets get straight way to our belongings! So who gets the cleaver and the delicatessen? HMMM?" He changed abrupt from the generous Romanticist to a nit-picker!

In that moment Linda whispered:

_Hey Clarice, you are more worth, what he can have, you can have it too!_

'What ?'

_Vogue, page 43, How you can ruin your Ex! All divorcing tricks!_

_Girl, remember, this is not a FBI Handbook case, this is a real Life case and reality is cold and brutal!!! __Come on, say what you deserve: Keep dress, shoes, gun, cuffs, Krendler, wheelchair, the electronic autopsy saw, cleaver!_

_Say it! _

'No! I don't want Krendler and the dress, maybe the shoes, but not Krendler!'

_Girl, don't you understand? It is about power and control and not dead meat! __Show your dominance!_

"Dr. Lecter, under these special circumstances, I keep everything and you get your freedom!" she said with confidence in her voice. She looked in his eyes with firmness.

"Huh?! Dear Clarice, are you sure that you can judge what you can keep or not? I don't think you are in that advantage!" 'What is she driving at?'

"What? Shall I call my attorney and we can fight this in front of the supreme court and million other trash magazine reader!" 'I am strong!'

Hannibal had to brace himself not to loose his countenance: "I think I have the right to take the things which are mine, with me!"

"Ok, You can have Krendler's brain and your freedom ! We have less time, so I want not discuss this anymore!" 'And I want not give in!'

"Clarice, if it was not the suppressed time, be sure, I had left you all alone and naked,

his hand touched her dress for a short moment, his eyes wandering to her cleavage,

without the things which yours or mines are, but I let it be as it is, and leave now." He said with cold breath, she chilled.

He would love to take one important thing with him, but that he could never ever get back anymore, his heart for Clarice, his immortal love and obsession about her defiant soul.

With this sad mood he left. But before his departure, he had cut the whole frontal lobe of Krendler's brain, which shone like a pair of never used grey leather shoes.

She took the cuff and went downstairs.

Her fingerprints were in the kitchen and she had to make her reports plausible. So she cuffed herself in the kitchen where she had considered that Hannibal's place would had been, till the authorities came.

As she sat there, she saw Krendler's head covered with a sheet. She couldn't turn her gaze away. She had to look to him, to his hands and fingers. She expected that they begin to move.

What if he got up and revenge him, and without the important part of the location for good manners, he would not hesitate a second to come and bite and eat her!

She regretted that she had not taken the key with her, but what would she answered to the police, if they would find out that she had the keys!

* * *

Weeks past by. 

She had to go through from one questionnaire to another, from one report to another, one interview to another, the process seemed never ending.

She was exhausted. She was sick and tired. The burn out syndrome made her stay in her bed.

She had only one time a call from Ardelia, who said that she would come to visit her tomorrow when she could leave her office earlier.

After a long time, she could relax and let her mind come and go. While she lay awake in her bad, Linda came back:

_Hey do you listen music? __Where is your power, your fight?! __You are a warrior and every warrior has a hymn!_

'You wanna tell me and I don't stop you', answered Clarice with a bored tone.

She reached for her glass and took a sip from her JD.

_You are an Amazon and You will survive!_

'Sure, I will survive, ha, come on, what is that?'

_Listen Clarice, don't you feel your mind forming the words to the rhythm?_

'I will survive?'

_Yes, try, you are alone, no one will hear you!_

Clarice got up and went with naked feet to her office, she found the music through internet and managed quickly a download.

She closed the window,

'never risk a disgrace in front of the neighbours!'

She let it play, the karaoke begun:

**First I was an Agent**

**I was proud 'n satisfied**

**Kept thinking I could never live**

**Without the FBI by my side**

**But I spent so many nights**

**Thinking how They did me wrong**

**I grew strong**

**I learned to carry on**

**x**

**And so you're back**

**At Muskrat Farm**

**I just walked in to find You there**

**With that sad look upon your face**

**I should have changed my stupid mind**

**I should have made you leave you there**

**If I had known just for one second**

**You'd keep me to bother me**

**x**

**Go on now go walk out the door**

**Just turn around now**

**Cause your not welcome anymore**

**Weren't you the one who would feed me with brain 'n drug**

**You think I'd obey**

**You think I would chew and swallow**

**Oh no, not I**

**x**

**I will survive**

**As long as I know how to fight**

**I know I will stay alive**

**I got all my life to live**

**I got all my love to give**

**And I'll survive**

**I will survive**

**x**

**It took all the strength I had**

**Not to fall apart**

**Kept trying to mend**

**The pieces of my broken heard**

**And I spent oh so many nightshifts**

**Just feeling sorry for myself**

**I used to cry**

**Now I hold my gun 'n head up high**

**x**

**And you see me**

**Somebody new**

**I am not that chained up little Agent**

**Still in love with you**

**And so you felt like drugging me**

**And just to expect me to be free**

**Now I m saving all my loving**

**For some one who is loving me**

**x**

Clarice repeated her show at least three times, till she got tired and went to her bed back.

She took her half empty glass, and said with a smile: "Cheers to my health!" and drank up what was left.

She was determined to be happy, her last thought was: Tomorrow, it quit the FBI!

She fell into a dreamless and recovering sleep, which she didn't since years.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoooOOooOOOooOOooOOOoooOOoooOOoooOoOOooOOooOOooOOoooOOooOOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Lyrics : Gaynor and mine little changes here and there.

M.


	4. A park for his palace

The next day.

Clarice woke up, when her phone rang.

"Starling"

"Hi Clarice, how are you?"

"Hi Ardelia, I feel better now."

"You wanna some company? We might watch some movies or whatever you want!"

"Sure, when will you come?"

"If it is ok, this evening, maybe after seven?"

"Yeah, great, see you!"

"Bye!"

She looked out, it was afternoon, the weather was wonderful, it was a warm summer and she felt going out for a walk.

After eating some cereals, she wore her jogging shorts and a tank top.

She went to the nearest park and walked between all the other people.

She sat on a bench and watched the crowd. A man passed by with his three big dogs, a girl was skating, a family was riding their bicycles.

Her eyes pinned a pair, both sitting on a plaid and having a picnic.

In the little private party were a young woman laying in her lovers arms and he fed her with cherries. She giggled and he stroke her back softly with one hand. They were happy, no doubt.

_See?! You could have it too!_ Whispered the woman in her head.

'Shut up! My life is not a picnic! He wanted to feed me with brain ragout and not with cherries!'

_But he loves you!_

'He wanted a drugged puppet!'

_You were shot!_

'If he loves me, he would respect me, we would be equals, he had the same score as I have!'

_Love is not something you can calculate and put on the scales!_

_What is equal?_

'Ok, if he is truly in love, he would wait till I am ready!'

_How long shall he wait, don't forget he is nearly fifty!_

'One point for you! There is no birth certificate, maybe he is about forty-five but still, he can not force love!'

She stood up and walked all the way back, and if she would not be so busy with herself, she would see a man, with a long brown hair wig and sunglasses watching her between some bushes.

Hannibal Lecter had wanted to hide till the airports were safer.

He had leased a small house, outside of D.C. (see: a deleted scene)

While making some preparations for his journey, he wanted to see Clarice. Maybe this would be the last chance for a long time.

He watched her going to the park. A nice picture of her in the park would comfort him, when he needed to visit in his Memorablia, but he would not put this park into the palace. Like every palace has, he would build this park in front of the palace, where his Clarice sat on a bench and watches the birds flying on a sunny afternoon.

He was never really interested in lasting relationships with women, let alone to merry one! Women were only greedy and bad educated men (which all men were) with big breasts and a vagina. He never met such lovely innocent female after his mother and sister, till he met Clarice.

Their violent death at his young age made him idolize them to highs no female could ever reach, but Clarice came close, very close. In Clarice, he found everything what the good side of humankind offered, and he had less expectations with high pretensions in the good side.

Determined to eliminate the rude ones, she came across his way. She too wanted to catch the rude ones and all other criminals, the murderers.

Her beauty in her character glowed through her intelligent eyes. While they talked in the dungeon he wanted only to tease her at first, to have his own amusement while thinking he would never be able to see the world again.

Well, if he could not go out and see the world, the world of Clarice came to his feet.

He wanted to go back to Europe, he loved France, he loved Aix-en-Provence, he wanted to rest there, at least for a while…and eat some Escargo and les frogs , he smiled to himself.

Escargos reminded him so much of Mason: ugly deformed heap of slimy mass.

He watched his lonely mate in the crowd.

She looked hard thinking. Was she regretting her decisions? How could he made her understand his love and adoration for her?

She said, she never lied while cuffing and never be. So he was sure she loved him, but why didn't she trust him _(ok, I am a Cannibal, after all!) _Why didn't she left the FBI, where she was detested for her innocence and naiveté?

He found out that this Linda was an invisible force in her had. She never mentioned that she had invisible friends in her childhood. So he had not much sorrow, that he could deal and handle this Linda in her. One day she would disappear.

He memorized her in every detail, her pale and perfect skin, her long and shiny hair, her body like a marble statue, her face with grace, sitting on the wooden bench while the birds sung around her and the butterflies flied.

This was his last memory of her.

This evening was a flight to France and he had finished his preparations.

* * *

Clarice was back at home and she called Mr. Pearsall.

"Hello Mr. Pearsall"

"Hello Ms. Starling, how are you?!"

"Thank you, I want to talk to you, is it possible to meet you tomorrow?!"

"I have time for you between 10 and 12, but call before you come!"

"Yes, I will do. Bye."

"Bye, Ms Starling"

Clarice had nothing to do till Ardalia came.

They watched some black comedy, "Herold and Maude", Ardelia thought, that this would cheer her up. Thousand ways of eccentric dieing and going on.

"What are you so thinking Clarice?" she noticed that Clarice was absent.

"I will quit the FBI" she looked to Ardelia.

Ardelia looked down, than again to her friend.

"I understand you. Whatever you need I will be there for you!"

"Thank you, Ardelia!"

Ardelia was sad but not surprised, she had sensed the changes in her friend and saw that the fire in her eyes got smaller and smaller, since the "event".

ooOOooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOOoooOOOooOOoooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

M.'s suggestion for today: If you have the possibility, watch Herold and Maude, it is an old movie, but great!!! 


	5. A deleted scene

Following scene is a deleted scene.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter had some concern about his **Hannibal the Cannibal** Image, so I had no permission to add it to "Kisses and Cuffs".

After the scene are outtakes.

M.

* * *

Hannibal Lecter was sooo sad. He sat in his little leased house outside of D.C. 

He lost his pleasure to play some Bach.

It didn't make sense anymore. Life was only chains of lonely nights.

Instead he listened to some rock music, which he did seldom, but he was not that snobbish,

so he could give himself in some minutes of self pity with this song.

**Oh Clarice**

**And I would do anything for love,**

**I'd run right into hell and back,**

**I would do anything for love,**

**I'd never lied and that's a fact,**

**x**

**But I'll never forget how you feel right now**

**Oh no – no way**

**I would do anything for love**

**But I won't do that**

**I won't do that**

**x**

**Anything for Clarice**

**I would do anything for you**

**I would do anything for you**

**But I won't do that**

**I won't do that**

**x**

**Maybe I'm Cannibal,**

**But it's crazy and it's true**

**I know you can save me**

**No one else can save me but you**

**I'll never forgive myself if we won't go all the way**

**Together**

**x**

**I would do anything for love**

**Anything you've been dreaming of**

**But I just won't give you up**

**x**

**Some days I pray for Silence**

**Some days I pray for the Lambs,**

**Some days I just pray to God that you come back**

**Some night I lose the feeling**

**Some night I lose control**

**Some night I just lose it all when I watch you at the FBI cry**

**x**

**Maybe I'm lonely**

**And that's all I'm qualified to be**

**There's just the one and only**

**The one and only promise I can keep**

**x**

**That I would do anything for love**

**And there'll never be no turning back**

**But I'll never do it better than do it with you**

**I would do anything for love**

**Anything you've been dreaming of**

**But I'll never stop dreaming of you**

**Every night in my life**

**No way**

He hold her picture mimicking voice of Clarice, sitting in a chair and

looking up:

**Will you raise me up?**

**Will you help me down?**

**Will you get me right out of this Godforsaken FBI?**

**Will you make it all less cold?**

Hannibal stood up and looked down:

**I can do that!**

**I can do that!**

He raised his voice again, and he looked up: Clarice:

**Will you hold me sacred?**

**Will you hold me tight?**

**Can you colorize my life I'm so sick of black and white?**

**Can you make it all a little less old?**

Himself:

**I can do that!**

**I can do that!**

Clarice:

**Will you cater to every fantasy I got?**

**Will you hose me down with holy water-if I get to hot?**

**Will you take me to places I' never known?**

He lowered his voice:

**I can do that!**

**I can do that!**

Oh no, he was soooo lost and depressed. Life was pathetic and happiness was a lie.

**Lyrics:** Meat Loaf…and mine changes… I have left some parts out, because Dr. Lecter would not sing them, he was against the whole melodrama, but I said, look there are many hopeless romantic fans, don't disappoint them and he did it only for you…

M.

* * *

**Outtakes of "A Deleted Scene":**

Me: "Hello Dr Lecter, I have brought the Lyrics, we can start right now if you are ready?"

He nods.

Me: "Ok, the music for karaoke starts now! One two, and onetwothree, go!"

Hannibal Lecter: **"I would do anything for you!"**

Me: "STOP, Dr Lecter, you must be careful with the Lyrics, this is modified for you and Clarice! Ok, onetwothree, action!"

Music starts, Hannibal begins to sing:

**Oh Clarice**

**I would do anything for Love**

**I'd run into hell and back,**

**HA HA HA, sorry, can we start again?**

**I mean, to hell and back?!**

**Muahahahahaha, I wouldn't do THAT!**

**Ok, I am a Cannibal, but still sane!**

Me: "Dr. Lecter, if you calm down and think of your _paycheck_, can we start again? Ok, onetwothree, action!"

**Ooooohh, Clarricccce,**

**I would do anyyyything forrr Love**

**I'd run into HEELL and BACK**

Me: " Stop, can you sing it please with a little more "heardachemood" and less sarcastic? Ok, onetwothree, action!"

**Ooouuuuuuuh ! Clariiiiiiiiice!**

**I would do anything for Looooohohohohohohve,**

**I'd run into Heheheeell aaaand Baaaack**

Me: "Stop, Dr. Lecter?!"

Dr. Lecter: " Excuse me, wasn't this with more _affection_?" Grins evilly.

Me: "Dr Lecter, you want _to mourn_ over Clarice, this is not an Elvis Presley imitation contest, Ok?! Ready?"

Dr Lecter: "Let me drink a some tea, my throat feels sour!"

Me: "Ok, ten minutes brake!"

Dr Lecter: " You don't have Oolong-cha, do you?!"

Well, after more than five hours, we made a tolerable record. Sigh.

M.


	6. Gourmets and wannabes

And the Disclaimer Price of the year goes to………..M.!!!

Please applaud for M.!

M. jumps from stage and hides from angry, egg and tomato throwing, fanatics.

Read and enjoy! Thanks to my last reviewers: Lolita Haze and Special Lady Tourniquet!

M.

* * *

Doctor Hannibal Lecter was on his journey towards France. He was seated in one of the small and narrow rows of a second class flight. His eyes were closed and he waited. How much he hated to fly: all the mixed scents of the passengers and to inhale the used air, the "food", or something which should be served, was which he avoided regularly. He had brought his own meal. 

While the passengers ate the synthetic carb and protein junk, he enjoyed his own brain ragout with rice and vegetable and he drank a glass of fine red wine. He smelled the first piece on his fork: salt and herbs, some drops of lemon juice and the typical scent of marinated brain. Bit by bit Krendler's front lobe disappeared in Hannibal's mouth. 'Who has a higher IQ? Hmmm?! Krendler or the glazed carrots? Yes, the glazed carrots is the right answer! Ten points to the competitor!' he smiled to himself.

While eating he pondered about Human brain. Human always feared the Unknown and the most horrible mistakes were made because of this insecurity. Were there was no trust, the fear took place in the human brain, and that made people think bad things, bad thoughts would be bad deeds, and bad deeds would be the unavoidable fate. So, Clarice had no trust and she made the mistake of decline his offer. Sure, their life would not be that easy, but whose life was easy?! Everyone had something to blame and criticize.

He needed some time for reflection about his life and preparing his next steps toward his goal: Get Clarice back!

He planned to call his cousin Balthus. They hadn't met in years but he had send him regularly small gifts, when he was not arrested.

Balthus was a real man, one with honour and one who stood for his words, he could be trusted for his loyalty and secrecy. He was a history professor in Paris and he loved art and music like Hannibal.

While Hannibal had studied medicine in France, they had met several times. No one new that Hannibal had a cousin. Balthus surname was LeTaire and that saved him from suspicions about their family connections.

He was a little taller then Hannibal, five years younger and had blue eyes. He was a single man, having only interest in books and fine conversations. Women were only distractions from deeper cultivation in art and music. Women were only emotional without any rational talents. So he spent many years in education and overestimation, the one man, he really respected and admired was Doctor Hannibal Lecter.

Hannibal Lecter ate his menu up and took one of his favourite novels in his hand, reading would let time pas by quicker in this uncomfortable plane.

A boy saw him reading and he bend down to see the cover, he was curious what he was reading.

Hannibal new instantly that eyes were on him, so he looked to the little boy. The boy shied away but looked again, seeing Hannibal smiling slightly.

"What's this?"

"This is a book!" he showed it to him.

"I know, I mean, what's about?!"

"It is about a curious boy, who was caught and then loved a girl, and the girl loved animals, but had trouble with…what, oh, you're not impressed?! You are an unusual boy, don't you?"

"I don't read the comics they gave me here!"

"You don't have to, I brought my own books, like this one!"

The boy looked to him and the book,

"May I have a look?"

"Sure, your mother said, like my mother did, always carpe diem!"

"Can you read for me?"

"Yes, I would love to, sit here!" Hannibal showed him the empty seat.

The little boy listened to his comforting and lulling voice, Hannibal loved to read for this remarkable boy with intelligent dark eyes.

* * *

It was night and Clarice was alone. Ardelia had left one hour ago and Clarice zapped through some tv channels. 

Her mind was on many things, her life and her future, his life and his future, but could there be a their life and their future?

She felt very scared, confused, sad and angry, all emotions came and went in different intensity and order.

'I made the right decision!'

'I don't need anyone!'

'I mean, I can supply myself, I am healthy!'

'I will look for a new job and more balance in my life!'

She started crying, where was her dad, when she needed him!

She stood up and went to her bed.

* * *

Next morning, Clarice woke up, hit by beams of sunlight. The birds were singing very loud. 

After some coffee, she called Pearsall.

"Good morning, Sir, it's Starling!"

"Oh, at 11.30, yes that's ok for me, thank you, Sir, bye!"

At 11.30 Pearsall and Clarice met in his office. Pearsall was surprised that Clarice wanted to surrender so fast. True, he never helped her, but he thought, that she was ambitious enough to go through all the stress.

Actually, he didn't want to let her go. She was the only one Hannibal Lecter would contact again. He was suspicious that she didn't tell the whole truth about the incidence in Krendler's house.

"Miss Starling, you are very needed here, but I understand you, that you need your time to cope, so this is my offer: Part time job, you choose which shifts you want, yearly vacation time doubled and you are free for jobs you want to contract beside as a special agent, you have full insurances you need!"

Wow, that made ring all alarm-bells in her head!

What were they thinking about her? Why were they not happy that she quit so easy? What did they suspect? What did they know?

"Thank you, Sir, but I need time to think about it, I will call you tomorrow about my decision!"

"Sure, Miss Starling! You can reach me between 14.00 and 15.00, or just leave a message!"

Clarice went home and she had to think about her plans again.

She had to be careful, she had to play for the moment their game to know their intentions. Maybe they would watch her, where she would go, with whom she would talk.

And if Hannibal Lecter would contact her, she had no doubt, that sooner or later he would do, she had to be prepared.

She had to decide again, would she go after him? Would she finally close the Hannibal Lecter case?

Why was life so unfair?

'Enough!'

'What is good for me?'

'A job, a lover, a family, weekend barbecue parties, kids, …'

'Kids?!'

'No, no kids on this cruel world!'

'What if Hannibal wanted kids?! Come on, he would despise kids!'

Clarice had enough of thinking hopeless about her future. She never really had time for hobbies, so she would take time to think of a joyful occupation.

What would be fun? Painting? No. Singing? No. Writing? No. Needlework? No. Cooking? Oh, well, could be useful to learn, but is it fun?

Clarice asked Ardelia if she would go with her at the weekend to a cooking class, Ardelia knew how to cook but she knew, that Clarice needed some distraction and fun in her life.

On Saturday evening Ardelia came to pick her up. They were on their way when Ardelia asked,

"Do you feel alright? I mean, it's because what happened in _that _evening, and…"

"Ardelia, it's ok, I mean, what happened is past, and that should not keep me away from pleasing life, and I wanted always to learn to prepare some special recipes!"

"Huh?! Didn't assumed that spending one evening with The Gourmet would have such an effect on your lifestyle! So you change french fries and burgers to liver and brains, you little snob!", teased Ardelia.

They arrived in front of a fancy restaurant, the first restaurant with a Michelin Star in the town, Clarice had some respect from these chefs with the white hats and French vocabularies.

"Hey Clarice, relax, this is fun, don't forget!"

Inside was a little group of gourmets and wannabes, two chefs were greeting them and they showed the restaurant's big kitchen.

"Good evening Miss Starling?!"

Clarice nodded, "Ah, then this is Miss Mapp?"

"Good evening, Sir!"

"Oh, no Sirs here, just call me Jacques!" he smiled.

"So, Mademoiselles, you asked for a Thanksgiving recipe, and I have here the turkey, here under the board, you find aprons, gloves and towels, on the right side are the knifes and forks, on the left side are bowl and plates,…."

Clarice had some flashbacks of that evening, the chef was gone when she came back from her memories.

"So, Clarice, you need to wash this turkey and dry it, then we can prepare the stuffing and put this bird into the oven!"

Clarice took the bird in her hands, after washing and drying, she cut some herbs and Ardelia kept going praise her talents.

"Yeah, I had dined with a real gourmet, you know, and I copied some of his techniques!"

'Maybe Hannibal would be proud that I can cook a decent Thanksgiving menu and differ between red and white wine!' she amused herself.

The bird was golden brown and smelled through the whole kitchen, other participants had more complicate recipes but who cares for inexpressible names and tiny drops of some indefinable food on giant plates with golden ornaments.

Both were relaxed the whole evening, they had drank some wine and Clarice enjoyed the upper class atmosphere.

Cooking was really fun!

M.

* * *

**Backstage from "Kisses and Cuffs"**

Ardelia Mapp knocks on my door.

M.: "Come in!"

Ardelia: "Sorry to interrupt your creativity process!" '_if she thinks she can write, then my parrot is Tolstoy!!!'_

M.: "How can I help you Miss Mapp?"

Ardelia: "I came to ask you, if it is possible to let me sing in one of your following chapters!"

M. puts forehead in wrinkles.

M.: "Miss Mapp, please take a seat!"

Ardelia sits in front of M.

M.: "Why should I ?"

Ardelia: "Look, I know I cannot make career at the Fucking Bureau of Insanes, so I thought, I try with singing and I mean I've got the looks, I have a lovely voice, I can shake my ass…"

Ardelia stands up and dances.

Ardelia: "Look!!!

Whenever, Whereever

I'll be there…."

M.: "Stop! Please take your seat again!"

Ardelia sits: "Please M.!!!"

M.: "I am sorry Miss Mapp! This is really not the place for you to perform! Beside this, Clarice and Hannibal will need you in the future and you know, this is their fanfiction and not yours!"

Ardelia in a mocking tone: "Always Hannibal and Clarice! Why not me? I get neglected! Like Margot, Judy, Balthus, Pearsall,…huh, oh, I take Pearsall back, I don't want to be his speaker! Even the fucking dead Krendler had his chance for performance in front of all the reader worldwide!"

M.: "Miss Mapp, please think of Clarice, she is your best friend and she has really no one but you!"

Ardelia sighs: "Ok, I see, but that doesn't mean I can't sing under my shower!"

M.: "Have fun! Good bye Miss Mapp!"

Ardelia gets up and goes to the exit, she turns to M.

"Can't I have at least a lover in the next chapters? You know,_ sex sells_, you will have more reader then!"

M.: "Have a nice day Miss Mapp!"

Ardelia _'fucking arrogant piece of amateur writer!!!'_, she smiles politely: "Good bye M!"

M. leans back in her seat and sighs.

In front of her lays a letter, she takes it in her hand.

**Dear M.**

**Blah blah blah, give you money, yada yada yada, if you let me in the next chapter ****have a hot ****night with Agent Mapp, yada yada yada, Please let reside us in ****the Four Seasons Hotel, ****biggest suit, ****let her be my slave, blah blah blah,…**

**Regards, **

**Agent Pearsall**

M. tears the letter in pieces and throws it into her trash bin

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoooOOooOOOooOOooOOoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoooOOoooOOoo

Lyric: Shakira,…he he he

M.


	7. Death always exited

"Father, I've sinned: I lied, stole, wrote a bad ff and my grandma is weak!"

"Disclaim my child; all your sins shall be forgiven and it is called grammar!"

M.

* * *

**France, Paris**

A man walked slowly through the big halls of Musee Du Louvre, where tourists gazed with amazement the collection of cultural objects. He wore a neat suit and a matching hat. He passed some paintings, where his eyes wandered with joy over some Impressionists. Some halls further, he made a short stop in front of Salvador Dali's crucified Jesus – a floating one - ready to ascend and enter heaven. The man with high ideals: save the Lambs. He headed to the exit hall, not disturbed but aware of a horde of boys and girls, who were sitting all-around and copying with pencils the big artists treasures, their teacher standing at the side of a bronze statue. He gently greeted the watchman, the watchman nodded and opened the door for him. He took a taxi to Sorbonne, the University where Balthus was teaching for over eight years.

He entered the big renaissance building and went to one of the lecture rooms.

Balthus LeTaire stood in front of his audience, half sleeping, half listening students who were, from time to time, writing notices. He explained the ancient Greek and showed some pictures with a power point presentation. He circled some names with his laser pointer to show the significant names.

"Dear fellows, next lesson will be about the Attic Democracy, please read the next chapter of your script and be prepared to meet the root of modern European politics and what it has to do with this apple in my hand!"

After he finished and the students left, Hannibal came towards him.

"Bonjour Professeur LeTaire! That was an excellent lecturing, I couldn't do it better!"

"Mon Dieu Annibal! Salut! Comment ca va?"

"I know I am superior than the average human, but I would not claim his position, merci I am fine!"

Balthus embraced Hannibal, "Where do you reside? You can stay in my Villa as long as you are here!", he offered with a big smile.

"Merci Balthus, I will not stay long, I live in a nice small flat in the top floor of Louvre, it's inspiring your soul to live surrounded with art and history!"

Balthus whispered "Annibal, are you on the run again?! I mean, last time I watched the news, was long ago!", he had a little worry.

"Yes, but I had not to leave the States, I wanted to have some changes and think of some plans!"

"Bon, may I invite you this evening in my Villa for dinner? Let say at seven? I have always a fine bottle of Chateau de Y'quem for you reserved!"

"Thank you, that is a nice idea, we can have then some privacy for further conversation!"

"Excuse moi, I have some appointments today and must leave you now, but I am glad to see you are healthy and happy! Au revoir!" said Balthus.

He was healthy and he was going to be happy.

'I will be happy, Clarice, you are _mine_!'

Both men went their own way.

Hannibal Lecter passed a room and heard a very bad lecturing. The poor students had to listen to the professor's futile words. Their young and easily impressible souls were ruined by wrong interpretation of art, specially paintings of modern times.

A student raised his hand and asked a question, why the painter had chosen the colours. The professor was angry and said some bad words. The boy's face turned red and looked ashamed down.

Someone had to save the students!

'I would be delighted to lecture!' he grinned.

Hannibal Lecter purchased a gift for Balthus and drove back to his small flat.

He had to finish a drawing with his favourite model: Clarice.

**

* * *

**

**Virginia**

Clarice jogged through the forest. The leaves turned to a firework, red, orange, yellow dominated the view and the golden sunlight bathed the autumn in and around Arlington.

Jogging gave her always the feeling of control.

Control of her breath, feet, pulse and mind.

The runners high made her feel light and powerful. Everything seemed so easy for a while, the problems got smaller and smaller, till they were tiny and it was only herself and the trees.

She could leave for a short while everything behind, the FBI, the Noonans and Pearsalls, the gossip about her and the Doctor, which was over years highly celebrated in the headlines of the Tattler, the fish market massacre, all the persons hit and died with the bullets of her gun and her screaming lambs.

Her suspicions were right, they didn't believed her reports about Hannibal Lecter's escape.

She was still a Special Agent, but she had no own cases, she was someone between an assistant and paper pusher, a position Krendler had offered her only to joke with her and to add another wound.

'Oh well, Paul, it's better to be pushing papers than to be pushing up the daisies - like you, ha ha ha' she thought.

Life was fair!

She was at first nauseous and scared to do the wrong thing, to fail to save the lambs, she had really tried to save Krendler!

But she recognized that he was a wolf in a lamb's costume, and in the FBI were a lot of wolfs. The Doctor had explained her that over the years. She heard it, but would not accept it, she had to feel and experience it herself, to come to the conclusion, that the Doctor was right - again.

She would keep routine in her life, but only to save power for her future. She intuitively knew that she would need every bit of her energy.

The FBI was only an excuse for her to get salary, she would one day leave it, when the time was right. The Hoover Building was not the symbol of safety and success anymore. She was too many times faced with the reality to shatter her old patterns, the Lutheran home was unique and was history.

Pearsall avoided her, like the other agents, she would only find orders through mails and notices on her desk. It was ok for her, she had no wish to meet the wolfs.

* * *

**Paris**

A car arrived in front of a marvellous and big belle époque villa. Hannibal Lecter parked his leased car and took a big bag and closed the door.

He was greeted by a servant named Nicolette and led to the terrace.

"Bon soir Annibal!" Balthus smiled while he cut some deep red roses from a bush and placed them into a vase.

"Bon soir Balthus! It is such a joy to visit you again!" said Hannibal with a charming smile.

"I hope you are hungry and brought appetite, I have allowed myself to cook for us! It will be served at eight!"

Hannibal took a rose and smelled it, the rich scent filled his nose and let him dream about Clarice,

'the beauty with thorns, only watch – don't touch!'

"Now, let's go inside, and drink a glass of fine liquor!" called Balthus to Hannibal.

After their dinner, they sat in the library, Balthus asked:

"Have you decided where you want to reside?"

"I would like to live in the Provence for a while. I would be there not far from Italy, so I could visit Italy from time to time!"

"Annibal, I've got the feeling something is bothering you!"

"Don't worry Balthus, it is nothing I can not manage, but it will take time!"

"You mind to enlighten me?"

Both cousins talked the whole night about philosophy and history in levels and dimensions, earth had never saw.

It was like a nice joke from mother nature, Homo sapiens sapiens had altered it's genes and a new generation of subspecies were born: The homo sapiens sapiens genius.

* * *

**Virginia**

Ardelia sensed something, she always made some comments about her and Hannibal Lecter.

One evening, Clarice had enough of her teasing.

"Ardelia, what would you do, if the whole world shapes you into the Cannibal's lover? Do you think this is always funny and easy for me? I mean, he _is_ a violent and egoistic murderer!"

"But you don't show hate or despise, so if you don't tell me what happened, I will keep on!"

"Let's run tomorrow together, could be a good time to clear minds in fresh air!"

The next day they had jogged in the forest for over half an hour, and made a pause, when Clarice started:

"He wanted to marry me, I said yes, we cuffed each other, then I regretted, we divorced!"

"You what?!" Ardelia looked in disbelieve.

"Sorry to shock you, I mean, look, I was drugged and I was attracted that he did always things he wanted, his was so free, and he punished Krendler for tantalizing me, he cared for my wound and I admit he looked _gorgeous_ in his suit, ok, that is not an excuse, and oh, Ardelia, I…I …"

Clarice looked to her worn out shoes.

"Clarice, he wanted to take you with him? He did planned everything! Wow, that seems so unrealistic, that sounds like a fudged story of a silly fiction writer, ha ha ha, that is so funny!"

"Ardelia, stop, …", Clarice was serious.

"How can a Cannibal be so _generous_ and risk his life by marrying and all of women, a FBI Special Agent! Ha ha ha,…Clarice?

You cry?"

A tear run her face down.

"Oh, sorry, it really happened like you said?"

"Yes." Clarice looked in her friend's eyes.

"That means, you_, you_ _love _him?" Ardelia was unsure.

Clarice nodded.

* * *

**Paris**

Professor LeCroix was sitting at home in his small office. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and flies landed on him only to fly away again. He didn't breathed and his heart was silent.

His face was coloured in red, blue and yellow rectangular areas, the basic colours. He wore a black jacket and a white shirt.

"Ah, that's suits you best, a Mondrian! You are now for the first time in your life valuable, you little philistine!"

Hannibal Lecter finished his human sculpture and went home. He wanted to show the students what art really is, he wanted to unleash their minds and open their eyes for the truth and beauty behind every painting. So he didn't cut this bad professor, nor ate he some organs. Hannibal just gave him an overdose of nitro-glycerine, which the professor needed to regulate his blood pressure.

The next day, his housekeeper found him dead and the police came to the conclusion that it had to be one of his former students, he was hated over the years by many of his victims. The police found some older threatening letters.

The university was in excitement, death always excited, and the death of a mean professor was more than welcome.

After a week, and with Balthus help, Dr. Luis Henry DeRola took over the lecturing of his class. The director of Sorbonne was grateful that they could find quickly a "good mentor", so he said, and the students could finish their classes of that semester.

The French art journal, Magnifique Art, got a picture from a corrupt police officer and they published "The Human Sculpture" quickly in the online edition. The response was overwhelming, the connaisseurs of culture were praising the simple but elegant style. The students had understand the meaning: simple and boring appearance – simpleminded and rudely inside.

xxx

M.

* * *

**Backstage**** report II: Cross Over**

Knocking on M.'s door.

M: "Come in!"

Judy enters and takes a seat.

Judy: "Hi, I come to ask you, if it is possible to get me pregnant without Mason's sperm, or without sperms at all, you know like Mother Mary, the Virgin conception!"

M: "I am sorry Judy, you are wrong here! It is Lady Tourniquet who writes the MargotxJudy fanfiction. Besides I am not authorized for IVF or magic in general!"

Judy: "Oh, ok, hm, err,…"

M: "Yes, Judy?!"

Judy: "Mason didn't called or wrote you, did he?! I mean, he is really evil and he will try everything to reach his goal!"

M: "Don't worry Judy, please trust Lady Tourniquet, she takes care of Margot and her family!"

Judy: "Would you tell me where Lady Tourniquet is?"

M: "Sure, come to the glass, I show you!"

Judy and M. are staying in front of the window and M. points with her index finger to a mansion across the avenue, which is surrounded with black iron fence, some bushes and trees and is placed on a small hill.

M: "Do you see the grand villa over there? The one with a pavilion in the garden?"

Judy: "Yes! Is she the one who sits in the pavilion?"

M: "Yes, always busy with writing!"

Judy: "Wow, she looks like a Goddess! She uses feather and ink, instead of a computer!"

M: "Yes, always stylish, she is fond of Doctor Lecter's habits!"

Judy: "Thanks M., I think I go now, bye!"

M: "Bye Judy, my regards to Lady Tourniquet!"

Judy lefts.

Before she gets out of this building and crosses over, M. sees that a car stops and Mr. Doemling descents out of his Lamborghini, he passes a Jaguar, which belongs to Lady Tourniquet. He gives a package to one of the many slaves Lady Tourniquet keeps occupied.

"_We know_, Lady T., _we know_, that the Meat Industries Baron admires you!"

M. is sitting in front of her desk and opens a letter.

**Dear M**

**I know I "died" back in my Farm, but I want to get back to the acting ****business! **

**Every good story needs a bad guy and you know: that's entertainment! **

**Can't you think of some chapters with my appearance? Would these Chocolate Cookies help?**

**I will send more if you like! Please feel free to call me for a little chat!**

**Regards, **

**Mason Verger**

M. puts the letter aside, takes one chocolate cookie out of a box and eats it.

M: "Mmmmmh! Delicious!"

M. dials a number.

"Well, hello Mason, it's me, M.!"

ooOOooOOooOOoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOoooOOooOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOoo

Muahahahaha

M.


	8. The real beauty: Hannibalism

Disclaimer:….sorry I've headache, can we do it later?

M.

* * *

**Virginia**

Clarice and Ardelia walked back at that day, after she confessed her feelings.

They had to talk a lot, but to find the right words were not easy at all. Ardelia promised her, to help her by not telling anyone about this incredible news, but she had difficulties promising her support. Ardelia needed time to think about a friendship between her best friend and the Cannibal. That was too much.

Days past by and Clarice kept her versed life. Her calendar reminded her that Hannibal could contact her anytime.

Clarice wished, she had not to make a decision at all, and while she went to a small restaurant, and sat in a corner to enjoy her sandwich and a hot cup of coffee, a song was remembering and demanding her, that she should do, what she had to do:

**Sometimes it's hard to beee a womaaaannnn,**

'yeah, specially in the F…B…I'

**Giving all your love to just one Maaan,**

'My bad luck, that he is a Cannibal'

**You'll have baaad times**

'I had bad times and will not change, oh my, does she know my life?'

**And he'll have goooood times**

'Yeah, in Europe, South America or wherever he is'

**Doing things that you don't understand**

'Oh my, Tammy, from where do you know that?'

**Stand by youuuuuur Maaaaaan, **

'OHHHH, hold on, you don't have here no word to say, got it?!'

She choked nearly and the waitress came to her asking if she needed something,

she thanked her and ordered another cup of coffee, hers was spread over the table.

The waitress cleaned the table and Clarice kept saying sorry,

While Tammy sang further with her hoarse voice:

**But if you****uu love him you'll forgive hiim**

**Even though he's hard to understand**

**And if youuuu looooove him, **

**Oh beee proud of him**

**Cause after all, he is just a maaan!**

'OH NOOO, Tammy, he IS NOT just a MAN!'

He was the most intelligent, outstanding, generous, mean, gorgeous, romantic, best chef, best lecturer, unusual criminal, self centred, self-administered justice, sophisticated, evil… in short he was a genius, who was not definable with words.

No, no one had the right to push her around, she made her own decisions, for her own sanity; there was not her dad anymore, her oath, FBI justice or the society.

She thought a lot about his voice, the kiss, she began missing him. Should she look for him? If he found out, he would be very amused that she refused him at first but wanted him around.

She loved him for understanding and caring for her, she hated him for playing games with her.

* * *

**Paris**

Hannibal Lecter was proud to teach art.

50 pairs of eyes followed him with big awe while he explained a new painting.

The students were captured by his presentation and his voice, his eyes were hypnotizing. They had so much joy listening to him.

Hannibal saw the hunger in their eyes, he had awakened them for the beauty in Cannibalism with pictures of Salvador Dali.

"Why do you think, Dali had interest in painting pictures about Cannibalism, and that several times? Look at this one

**The Autumn Cannibalism**, what do you think?"

A boy raised his hand "Doctor is it because he wanted to be provocative?"

"Describe me what you see!"

"In this picture, I see two soft figures, somehow humanlike and they are eating each other with spoon and knife, there is no blood!"

"How does it effect you!" Hannibal walked towards the boy and looked in his eyes.

"…it is like consuming without damage, it seems very delicious but wrong, it is provocative and attracting!"

A girl raised her hand, Hannibal nodded,

"The soft golden colours of autumn makes a romantic atmosphere, it seems, that the two are getting one, like when they would have sex or make love."

"Is love wrong?" Hannibal looked to the young adults.

The students shook in unison their heads to a no.

"When two persons taste each other by kissing in _this _manner, what does that mean?" asked Hannibal walking around and staying with a stern look near his desk.

A student "If kissing is a symbol of eating, I would say, it is like showing I could eat you but I don't, because I love you!"

"What does that mean? Which conclusion do we get?" he requested all students.

"Are we all potential cannibal?" said a girl in the back row.

"What makes human think to eat human, in a symbolic way?" Hannibal was so proud of his students, he smiled inwardly.

"To show feelings, like love or hate when we bite!"

"Maybe devotion and or revenge!" shouted another student.

"See another picture, Dali shows this time flesh and not soft material, do you think there is a difference?" Hannibal had changed the picture.

"Sure, it is more apparent what Dali wants to show, he wants us think about that meat is beautiful and his bizarre figures are cut, but still beautiful arranged"

"They are positioned very model like, they want to show themselves, that they are eaten, there is no pain, or fear, the act is erotic and satisfying!" commentated another girl.

"The beauty of these pictures comes with the act of cannibalism, it shows me, that deep feelings are coming on the surface and the aesthetic and harmonic way justifies the act of cannibalism" said finally a boy from the first raw.

Hannibal had opened their eyes for the real beauty: Cannibalism. He was very happy.

* * *

**Virginia**

Clarice was very sad. Missing Hannibal was beginning to hurt her.

She waited now three and half month without any sign of Hannibal. Did he really left her? Could he be that shocked by her refusing him?

Her life was boring, even though she worked for the FBI, she had no excitement, she didn't feel alive, there was no Hannibal to chase, there was no man, who made her pulse go quicker.

Hannibal gave her life a purpose, a meaning, though he was really annoying sometimes. Her desire to meet him again, rose from day to day. Ardelia was very sceptic and distant, but in hard times, she could talk to her.

She lay in her bath tube and painted in how their life could be, if they would live together. The first month would be the most interesting and joyful, to learn each other, well, to learn him, he on the other hand, knew her well, he would not find any surprises or new habits in her. She would love to travel around, and detect a new fascinating world with him, she would be glad to leave the corrupt world she came. They would live under cover for the rest of their life, but the price was very small in comparison to the things she would get, and for the person she would live with.

They would often discuss, she was sure, maybe about his habits to kill, she would forbid him to kill everyone who was bothering him. If he wanted to live with her, he should at least change to be a better man. She would love to live in a little country house, he would love to live in a big villa, with all these fancy rooms. She preferred to dress simple, he enjoyed to wear all the designer brands. She could imagine to have dogs and horses, he would love to go the opera. She liked to wander and ride the bicycle, he drove Maybachs and Jaguars. She ate pizza and he caviar, she drank JD and he champagne. Her had was spinning about all the pro and con, that she started again to cry. They would be too different to live in harmony.

But wasn't tension the fuel for the fire of love?!

* * *

**Backstage report**** III: The FF Director organises a party for Anonymous Authors**

Eat-my-dust-33 is standing among a small group of other AA, he listens to a conversation between two senior authors…

Fossil-bones: "Everything was better when we were younger, we got better payment for our jobs as AA and had more free time!"

Madame-Pompadour: "Yes, and we had not so many limits like today, you have to be careful with what you write, you must be careful with infringement of law and ratings!"

Fossil-bones whispers: "Do you see the young Lady beside M? She has a personal attachment to a Hannibal character! She moved to a villa since she writes Hannibal ffs! I heard, that he spoils her with gifts, not always legal gifts, you must understand!"

Madame-Pompadour: "Yes, I saw the cars she drives and the many servants she has, she can't afford herself such a luxurious life with that bad paycheck she gets!"

Three tables away M is sitting with Lady T.

M. puts her drink on a table: "I hate to disclaim, I really get headaches, I tried the _Disclaimer's -headache pills_ the FF-health-office gave me, but they don't work!"

Lady Tourniquet: "Have you tried yoga and kama sutra, it helps me!"

M. : "Don't you fear your joints dislocate?"

Lady T: "No, it is a matter of exercise, if you do it regularly, your body stretches to every figure you want. And M. please I beg you, don't shorten my name to T., I am not a beverage, you know, TEA!!!

M.: "Sorry, why don't you have a shorter name?!"

Lady Tourniquet: "Ah, there she comes!"

Everyone sees MarySue-12 comes to the party, she wears a pink dress with white lambs on it.

MarySue-12: "Hello everyone, I Love you!!!"

M turns to Lady T: "I've heard that we have special guests here tonight!"

Lady T: "Yes, the AA committee decided to invite Hannibal and Clarice tonight!"

In that moment, Hannibal and Clarice arrive to the party. Both look gorgeous and very happy. Hannibal leads Clarice, his right arm is around her shoulder.

M: "Wow, they look very amazing, awesome, what a breathtaking couple!"

They get themselves champagne and juice to drink and past by the table where Lady T and M are sitting.

Hannibal and Clarice say good evening to them and they sit in a comfy corner.

MarySue-12 runs to them and begs for autographs on each lamb of her dress. Clarice takes a red pen and signs the lambs but after finishing they look like bleeding lambs. MarySue-12 sobs heart-breaking.

Hannibal takes her in his arms trying to calm her down. Clarice is very desolate. MarySue-12 leaves them finally. Hannibal whispers calming words to Clarice and caresses her belly, where their first child grows.

M to Lady T.: "We'll have a new colleague in the "Hannibal" section very soon, she is very nice and she will join our party, she is late, I wonder why!"

Lady T.: "Oh yes, I heard about her, her references are very impressive, her knowledge about the FBI is one of the best!"

M.: "Yeah, she wrote already many ffs in the X-Files section!"

Lady T.: "Look! She arrived!"

x-Dana-Scully-x, the new author, haste inside and sees M. waving towards her. She walks directly to the table where M and Lady sit.

x-Dana-Scully-x: "Hello! You will hardly believe me what happened, while driving here, the traffic collapsed when an UFO wanted to land in the middle of the high way and the cars drove into each other!"

M and Lady T smile with mild pity to her, it is known in the fanfiction-health-office that X-filers are most of the time paranoid and have many hallucinations.

M and Lady T are throwing confetti into the air: **"Welcome to the Hannibal section x-Dana-Scully-x!"**

They talk the whole night about Cannibalism and Aliens…

ooOOooOOooOOooOOOooOOoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoooOOooOOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoooOOooOOooo

Lyrics: Tammy Wynet

Dali is not mine, he is a genius of his own, his paintings a product of his outstanding intelligence, **The Autumn Cannibalism** is actually in the Tate Gallery…if you can not visit London, just google in the net…

M.


End file.
